Still the Same
by rururei
Summary: Mereka sama tahu bahwa waktu sudah berlalu lama. Ketika akhirnya keduanya saling tatap lagi, masihkah ada yang tersisa meski hanya sedikit saja? Oneshot. ShikaIno. AU.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Still the Same (c) rururei~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berpandangan.

Beberapa saat.

Aku terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mengatakan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya sebuah pemahaman menghantam kepalaku dan membuatku semakin terkejut.

_Dia akan menikah._

Sesaat kemudian kami sama-sama tersenyum canggung setelah saling memandang dengan tatapan bertanya "_Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" _Mendadak aku ingin melarikan diri dan tidak melihat wajahnya lebih lama lagi, tapi akhirnya kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan adalah:

"Selamat siang."

Dia mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Kalau aku tidak salah mengartikan gerak tubuhnya, dia juga terlihat gugup sebelum akhirnya mengikutiku berjalan ke arah yang kutunjukkan. Kami berjalan bersisian mengelilingi hall itu. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang kami lewatkan. Bagiku sudah berjam-jam atau berabad-abad. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Dia yang sedang menoleh ke arah lain berpaling ke arahku.

"Oh, maaf. Apa?"

Suaranya masih sama. Aku tidak ingin menatap wajahnya sedekat ini, tapi semuanya masih sama. Bahkan bau parfumnya masih sama. Aku juga heran karena otakku masih mengingatnya dengan sebaik ini.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Aku mengulangi pertanyaanku dan menjaga agar nada suaraku terdengar setenang mungkin. Selama beberapa menit yang lalu aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kuucapkan. Aku mengucapkan semuanya seperti kaset yang diputar otomatis. Di luar kepala. Sementara sejak tadi dia hanya menganggukkan kepala atau ber-"ah oh" pendek.

"Oh... tidak."

Dia berkata lirih sambil menundukkan kepala dan meremas-remas jarinya. Persis kebiasaannya dulu ketika sedang bingung atau gugup. Dia tidak berubah sama sekali bahkan setelah lima tahun.

Selama satu menit yang aneh kami sama-sama terdiam.

Dia pura-pura melihat sekeliling lagi dan aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak memperhatikannya. Pada kenyataannya aku terus saja menatapnya. Jari-jarinya yang kurus ketika merapikan rambut blondenya. Baju warna ungu yang dia pakai, warna kesukaannya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih minum segelas susu coklat setiap pagi. Apakah dia masih suka mendengarkan musik sebelum tidur, apakah dia masih suka memasak, di mana dia bekerja sekarang, apakah dia masih sering lari pagi setiap hari Minggu, dan apakah... dia masih mengingatku.

Mendadak dia menatapku dan aku terlonjak kaget seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Saya... akan mendiskusikan tempat ini dulu. Kalau sudah cocok, nanti saya kabari lagi."

Ah, ya. Tentu saja dia harus berdiskusi.

Dengan calon suaminya.

Seperti apa laki-laki yang akhirnya dipilihnya?

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia laki-laki baik yang akan segera pulang ke rumah setelah selesai bekerja, apakah dia laki-laki yang akan menyukai masakan istrinya, apakah dia laki-laki yang romantis, apakah dia orang yang humoris, apakah dia akan membuat hidup_nya _bahagia.

"Oh, tentu saja. Silakan hubungi kami kapan saja."

"Terimakasih."

Dia menganggukkan kepala sekali lagi dan tersenyum. Aku mengantarkannya sampai ke pintu dan dia tidak menoleh padaku lagi. Aku memandangi punggungnya sambil menarik napas. Ada sesuatu yang berat yang menghantam dadaku.

Ketika aku baru saja akan berbalik, tiba-tiba dia juga berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arahku. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku dan membuatku terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mengatakan sesuatu.

"Shika," katanya, "Kau masih ingat Temari neechan? Kau ingat kan, kakak sepupuku yang _workaholic _itu? Sebenarnya dia yang akan menikah, tapi dia dan calon suaminya sok sibuk di kantor dan mereka semena-mena menyuruhku mencari gedung untuk resepsi pernikahan. Ah ya ampun, menyebalkan sekali."

Aku terpana sambil berusaha mencerna semua perkataan yang diucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas itu.

Jadi bukan _dia _yang akan menikah?

Tanpa bisa kumengerti alasannya, ada gelombang kelegaan yang menyerbu dadaku dan membuat jantungku berdebar dengan irama yang lain dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kau," dia berkata pelan sambil menatapku ragu-ragu, "Sudah menikah?"

Aku tersenyum.

Benar-benar tersenyum dengan semua sel yang kumiliki.

"Kau sudah makan siang? Kalau kau ada waktu, di dekat sini ada tempat makan yang enak."

Dia juga tersenyum.

.

.

.


End file.
